


Electrical Spark

by AyakoSheep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Mike and friends have been challenged in battling Lear, the creator of Pasio. If Lear is victorious, Mike will get kicked out of the PML! But can he win against one of the strongest trainers on Pasio?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Electrical Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the story.

The sheets were warm and thick, a horridly cheap fabric. They stuck to the sweaty skin of the groggy figure, causing him to shift around uncomfortably. His eyes blinked open, adjusting to the warm light flooding into the room. The figure yawned trying to sit up, only to find his large Pikachu sleeping on his chest. He groaned in irritation, patting its back.

“Like, it’s time to get up, pikachu. We’re gonna be late.”

The large pikachu with three donut swirls on its forehead glanced up tiredly.

“Ya ready for the big fight today?”

The electric mouse pokemon placed its head back down into its trainer’s chest. It gave a muffled “piiiii” in reply.

“C’mon now! I don’t want to make the others wait, ya know? They’re relyin’ on us to be there…”

The pikachu continued to snooze. He grumbled before trying to yank the pikachu off him. It whined and complained in protest, clawing into his chest.

“C’mon, pikachu! We’re gonna be late!”

Its cheeks sparked with electricity

“Piiikaaaaaaa CHUUUUUUU!!!”

Bright , painful energy exploded off its body and onto the boy. A thunderbolt attack! He screamed out in pain before the electricity left his body, leaving him particularly crispy and energized.

“Y-ya ready now?”

“Pika pika!”

______________________________________________________________________________

The pikachu and trainer walked from the showers, both dripping with water. The pikachu sneezed before shaking itself dry. 

“Pikaaachuu! Ya suppose to do that in the showers! Now we have to clean it up!”

His pikachu grinned up at that soaked trainer, scratching the back of its head. He sighed and set his backpack down, digging around for some napkins he kept from yesterday’s meal.

“Yo Mike! You make a mess again?”

A short, but muscular girl looked down at him. She wore a hat just like him, but it was a deep blue rather than his vibrant teal color. The girl had crystal blue eyes, filled with a strange cruelty and coldness. Yet her smile was warm and tender like a campfire.

“Omura? Hey…”

The soaked trainer, Mike, looked up at the girl with a bashful smile. His pikachu trotted up to her and rubbed its damp cheek on her hand.

“Chaaaa!”

“Hey, scamp. Are you taking care of your trainer like a good boy?”

The pikachu rubbed itself all over her, cooing and wagging its tail happily as it was scooped up. Omura chuckled at its lovey antics.

“Pikachu, ya gettin’ her all wet!”

“It’s fine, Mike. He’s such a cute baby! I don’t mind getting a little wet if it means I can give the little scamp some lovies!”

Of course she was fine with getting drenched with bath water. Omura practically breathed water every day. She was nicknamed the aqua trainer for a reason.

“Blaziken!”

Well, she was mostly a water type trainer. A large, red bird walked up behind Omura. It shared the similar shade of blue in its eyes. Cold and deadly. It kneeled down next to its trainer and cawed at the pikachu, scaring it into jumping away. Mike caught the large pokemon, stumbling forward at its weight.

“Hey Blazy. Are the others here already?”

The Blaziken nodded.

“Already?”

Mike slouched in posture, groaning. Omura gave him a sympathetic slap on the back.  
“Relax. It’s just Lear. You know he speaks tough, but is weak. Didn’t you see he got a tie the other day with his krookadile?”

“What? No? Not like that even matters! He’s, like, totally stronger and more experienced than me. He’s gonna kick my butt!”

Mike tugged at his hair with a free hand, yanking a few strands out. The aqua trainer slapped his hand, glaring at him.

“Quit being a whiny stooge and get yourself together! You’re going to kick Lear’s booty and show him who’s the real trainer! You got that!?”

Her voice was booming, causing the trainers in the center to glance up at them. Mike was scrunched up in his vest, cheeks burning brightly. Omura, however, showed no shame for her loudness. In fact, she stood proudly with her hand tugging at her shirt.

“Alright! Alright! I hear ya! Just don’t be so loud, Omura!”

“Hmph!”

She crossed her arms.

“Jeez, Omura! You should become the announcer for the tournament.”

The two trainers poked their heads over the railing to look down at the bottom floor. Three trainers looked up at them, the smallest one waving.

“You know I could if Lear didn’t want to boast about how he was going to win, Iris”

The older, muscular boy of the group looked up at them with a smile.

“Why don’t you two come down here already? We have a few things to discuss before the battle.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The group of trainers sat on the couches. The air around them was filled with tension thick enough to slice through. The eldest one, Brock, spoke up first.

“Our team has worked really hard to make it this far in the tournament. We finally qualified for the second half-for the finals!”

He dug a hand through his hair, anxiety coating his normally cheerful face.

“But now what? Lear has challenged us to a battle that we can’t refuse! And if we lose, he’s gonna kick us out of the competitions…”

Omura and Iris looked at him sympathetically. Although they both seemed relieved that they weren’t the ones having to brawl.

“Founder or not, I can’t believe he threatened to revoke your rights to compete! That’s just cruel!”

Iris lamented, fist curled up into tight balls. She had personally fought the arrogant trainer, Lear. And she knew he was as strong as he boasted. Brock sighed,

“You’re right… I’m not happy about the fact that we’re being forced into a rematch when we’re this close to the finals. BUT-”

He looked towards the shaking Mike, who was tightly gripping his pikachu. The three looked over at him, growing slightly nervous. Even Omura seemed nervous for him.

“But it might be a good opportunity for Mike to show off his skills. Better be in top shape, though!”

Mike was nearly crushing His pikachu in his grip.

“PIKA! PIKA!”

The brown haired trainer, Rosa spoke up.

“Mike! You’re crushing pikachu!”

He didn’t seem to hear her at all. Iris blinked.

“Wait… Rematch? Mike has battled against Lear before?”

Rosa nodded,

“Yeah, it was near the beginning of our journey, Iris. It didn’t go very well, though…”

“Lear totally crushed us.”

Brock crossed his arms while the Aqua trainer shook her head.

“I see… Lear’s pretty powerful, huh? I learned that the hard way when I battled against him, too. I think you all are gonna be alright, though! Mike’s a lot stronger now!”  
Rosa and Brock nodded,

“Yeah! This time we’ll win for sure! I believe in you, Mike!”

Omura rolled her eyes at their antics before looking at Mike. Her brows bunched up as her eyes softened. His face was in pure distress, growing paler by the second. His pikachu finally escaped his gasp. It wheezed before taking a few deep breaths.

“Pika?”

Mike blinked, eyes growing watery.

“I-I know…”

The three halted with their hyping and looked towards Mike. Rosa placed her hand under her chin, giving him a speculatory squint.

“What’s wrong, Mike? I thought you’d be super excited about beating Lear once and for all.”

Brock smiled.

“I think Mike realizes that even though winning is important for the team, it’s even more important we-”

“That we have fun! Right team?”

The group looked towards the voice. A tall girl with bright red hair and blue jumpsuit and a teacher like figure holding books walked up. Mike looked up at them, relieved at their presence. Although “having fun” wasn’t the reason for his awkwardness, he was still happy he didn’t have to explain himself.

“Skyla!”

Rosa chirped up at the familiar face.

“Every battle has a winner and a loser, but that shouldn’t be the only thing you focus on! Having fun is what’s most important when it comes to pokemon battling, don’t you think?”

Iris tapped her foot in thought before bouncing up,

“Having fun… Yeah! I think Skyla’s right! Winning or losing doesn’t matter if you’re not having fun battling!”

Omura smirked at their talk.

“Even a certain prince should know that.”

“Yup! I know all of us understand how important it is to have fun… But I don’t think Lear understands that yet. I hope he learns soon… somethings are more valuable than victory.”

Skyla nodded in agreement at the aqua trainer’s statement. The teacher figure, Cheren, adjusted his tie.

“Prince Lear… Something tells me he’s going to be a tough nut to crack.”

Mike continued to stare down at his hands anxiously. His pikachu gently placed its paw on his hand.

“Pika…”

“Ya right… Lear’s a pokemon trainer, just like us. I think he thinks that way too… Like, deep down somewhere.”

Brock nodded and placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder, smiling at him.

“And I think you’re the one who’s going to have to help him realize that, Mike. He’s stuck on you, for whatever reason. It’s not going to be easy, but one way or another, we have to get through to Lear during our battle… We’ve got to show him that there’s more to pokemon battling than victory alone!”

Everyone threw their fists up,

“RIGHT!”

______________________________________________________________________________

The group anxiously awaited for the arrival of Lear. The battle field chosen was an odd one. It was filled with emerald grass and beautiful flowers that sprinkled themselves all over the place. Most particular were the large silver stars that protruded out of the land itself. They are covered in flora and vines.

“It’s almost time. Lear should be arriving soon.”

Brock looked over towards the hilltop, slowly following his gaze. Mike was the last to glance up at the three sparkling figures. He adjusted his hat up to get a better view, his heart thumping in excitement. There he was, Lear. the prince of a mysterious land that Mike had a craving to learn about. In Particular, Mike was mostly interested in Lear himself. The way he chose what to wear and style his hair. What made the prince choose such vibrant shades to hide his eyes with? Such sharp eyes they were. Filled with exhaustion, and yet a stern power! 

Mike shook his head.

‘Focus Mike!’

He looked back at Lear, staring. How could he focus? Mike had one of the most powerful, if not strongest, people on Pasio walking towards him. 

“Pikachu, please zap me.”

His pikachu shook its head, confused at his sudden request. Then it hit it. Mike was staring helplessly, creepily if anything. Pikachu grabbed his hand and gave him a quick shock. Mike shivered.

“T-thanks, I needed that..”

“Pika pika!”

Lear stopped a few feet away from the group. Although he was painfully short, he still seemed to stand above them.

“Well! Well! Look who decided to show up. I thought you’d get cold feet, but apparently you have some guts after all.”

Lear smirked, hands resting on his hips. His two servants stood proudly behind him, towering over him just as anyone else did. The servants consisted of a girl with a goth lolita sense of style, and a large muscular man who had seen the rougher parts of society. Both were undoubtedly loyal to the prince, staying by his side at all times. Even when separated, they seemed to talk as though he were right in front of them.

Rosa huffed and yelled at him.

“What?! We’d never run away from a challenge! You seriously underestimate us, Lear!”

“Take it easy, Rosa. He’s just trying to rile us up.”

Brock spoke calmly. He had experience with trainers who’d come to his gym and try getting under his skin with their talk. Though he had learned to bear the insults and keep fighting, they were just empty threats after all.

“Lear, battling is one thing, but threatening to disqualify us because of your personal feelings is wrong. Is that the kind of PML you want to run?”

Lear gritted his teeth, a growl seething through his teeth. He looked as though he was going to lunge at him.

“Stop! I won't hear it! You’re the ones who tried my patience in the first place!”

Omura scoffed and hissed under her breath,

“Like you have any.”

“EXCUSE ME?”

She glared at him, hand on her hips just like his. She stood on equal ground with him, causing him the shrink back slightly.

“W-whatever! This is the end of the PML for you! My… uh… Staraptor and I will make you wish you’d never signed up to compete!”

His staraptor flapped its wings with a loud screech. Mike shrank down even more, his pikachu hiding in his vest. His servant, Rachel, acted intimidated.

“uh -oh! Better watch out. Lear’s Staraptor is waaay stronger than the krookodile you fought with haxorus.”

Lear huffed,

“And what a sad krookodile it was! To let that battle end in a draw… I have no need for a pokemon too weak to follow my commands! The only pokemon suitable for me is one that can follow my commands without question and WIN!”

“You did WHAT!?”

The group nearly jumped at the shout. Lear looked at Mike, surprised at his outrage.

“You just threw away your friend like that? Because they weren’t good enough for you?”

“Hah! It was weak and pathetic! It would have been an insult to my skill to keep it around.”

Mike growled before barking at him,

“Well I’m glad it’s away from you! Ya were just holdin’ it back from its true potential with ya stupid complex!”

Lear’s mouth was agape. Had he just been insulted? By a nobody like Mike? A nobody had the audacity to insult him?

“SILENCE! How dare you judge my decisions! You have no right to lecture me. Now prepare to fight!”

“Young Master… May I say something?”

The giant of the trio spoke up for the first time. Sawyer was his name.

“Huh? What is it?”

“Mike and his team may not be perfect, but they were strong enough to qualify for the finals, so be careful.”

Rachel jumped into the conversation with her usual cheerful tone.

“We’ll totally support you in this battle, Master Lear. You can count on me ‘n’ Sawyer-”

Lear rolled his eyes behind his glasses, glaring at them.

“Just who do you think you’re talking to right now?”

Both had a shocked and hurt expression at his words. They slunk down.

“Y-young master?”

“I never asked for your advice or your support! Besides, I’m only fighting that nobody in that hideous hat! Is that understood?! Don’t let me hear you try to advise me on this subject again!”

The servants looked down.

“Master Lear…”

“Understood.”

“Now, it’s time we start this. Or end this, rather-”

“Hold it!”

Omura had her finger pointed at the two servants.

“I’ll fight them, so that way you can focus on Mikey boy.”

Lear crossed his arm, smiling cockily at her remark.

“Oh? So are you trying to fight me as well? Because you’re getting on my nerves!”

“Like I’d fight someone of your level! I actually want a fun battle, not just a quick battle that leaves me wishing for more.”

She patted Mike’s back, glaring at Sawyer and Rachel.

“Go get him, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile, huh? This should be a three or four part story, but it all depends how I end up writing it. As always, if you notice any errors or have any critics let me know!


End file.
